Moonlight
by MoonRose91
Summary: A new school year, new students. Our favorite heros are Sophmores, omitting Warren who is a Junior. A new student joins the school; untrained and out of control. Luckily, Sky High is equipped to handle such a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Sky High – Moonlight

A/N- Well, I went for forever, thinking about this. This fandom is loved and I wanted not to be attacked by a bunch of flames, so I thought about it. Slowly, I formed this character and found that I liked her, to the point when I realized that I just wanted to write a story of a girl trying to survive in high school life…with superpowers.

**Chapter One: First Day**

The bus, still driven by Ron Wilson, bus driver (even though he now had a superpower) was crowded. Kids were talking and they were all with their friends from the previous year, expecting nothing more then the normal stops when Ron Wilson pulled to a stop.

Will Stronghold looked up from where he was talking to Layla, his girlfriend, and she followed his gaze to watch the new student, a girl, enter.

She was hunched over, though moved as quickly as she could to the first empty bench, settling there with a content sigh.

She seemed to have a love for the color red, if the fact her socks, blouse, and all of her accessories were the same shade of red, though off-set by white. Heck, even her backpack was red, all the same cheery, happy, red, and she held it to her chest as if protecting it from everything in the world.

It was only when he looked at her backpack that he noticed her gloves, which stood out like sore thumb.

They were a dark purple (which Magenta liked, if her sound of approval was anything to go off of) and reached about half way up her lower arms, as if protecting her from something. They disappeared under the sleeves of her long sleeved blouse and drew people's attention…omitting the cheerful red that did that anyway.

Will shook his head slightly, though she was only one screaming in fear when the bus took off from over the ledge. She clung even tighter to her backpack in response, though Will soon found focusing on his friends and girlfriend more enjoyable than focusing on the new girl.

Said new girl joined the rest of the Freshman before moving toward the Gym to meet with Coach Boomer.

She had her backpack on her back now and was standing with her head down, shoulders slumped. People passed, and after the second person having 'Sidekick' yelled at them, she shifted to pull her earplugs out of her pack, when he pointed to her.

She took to the stage, though she dropped her red bag at the stairs and walked up to the middle. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Marilyn Samson," she mumbled softly and she looked up a little.

"What's your power?" he growled out and she looked at him.

She twitched her head slightly and her fingers flexed a little. "I don't really…I can't control it," she mumbled, her face flushing.

"Car!" he called and she suddenly freaked out.

The car became a twisted mess as she panicked, scared to death. She shivered a little and looked at Boomer, eyes wide with fear. She then slumped over again as he made her hero for 'telekinesis'. She just called her bag to her hand and almost sent it flying into Boomer's head as she left to join the rest of the Freshman, a warning snapped at her retreating back.

After that she got her earplugs out and almost dug them into her ears. She sighed quietly and when he dismissed them for lunch, she happily left.

Slumped over, she continued to walk along and sat in the farthest, back corner of the cafeteria before pulling out her lunch from her bag. She sat with her knees up and she looked around the room before eating her lunch.

Once she was finished, she left, though she accidently bumped into Warren Peace. She held up a hand in apology, muttering it quietly before continuing on, never looking up to see that it _was_ Warren Peace.

She just went back to the gym and waited out the rest of the Freshman class setting. At the end of the day, as she exited the building, part of the swarm of students. The lawn was flush with grass and she kicked a little at some of the mowed up strands. She looked at the ground as she walked forward, ignoring the world almost, she was suddenly stopped by someone. She pulled out her earplugs and looked up at Warren Peace. "Sorry," she muttered, without really wondering what she was apologizing for, and she turned to the bus, getting on.

She sat alone again, with her feet tucked under the seat and she stared out the window. When the bus stopped at her stop, she quickly left, slumped over and trying her hardest to keep her powers from slipping.

She entered her house through the front door and her mother came forward slowly. "How are you sweetie?" she inquired gently of her daughter, being very cautious, keeping her movements slow.

"Good…the coach is insane," the telekinetic responded.

Her mother, her average, ordinary, everyday, all too _human_ mother who was trying to raise her daughter that had absolutely no control over her own powers, and who could easily kill her mother because her superhero father was too busy being a superhero to be around.

Heck, she barely saw him…at _all_. If someone walked up to her and asked if she was the Moon Knight's daughter, it would usually take her a few minutes to actually remember that was her dad.

To her, he was dead, and she wanted to keep it that way, even if her parents were still together…technically.

The Freshman Hero looked at her mother and her hand tightened suddenly on the railing. Marilyn wished her mother wasn't afraid of her though…it would make life a lot easier to live in.

**End Chapter One**

A/N- That's it. That's Chapter One of Moonlight. It took me forever before I settled on a power, but I don't know where this story is going to go. I write to write, and the story becomes its own story. I only write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky High- Moonlight

A/N- Well, here it is…Chapter Two. I am proud of this one.

**Chapter Two- Aftermath of the First Day**

Apparently, people didn't like Marilyn's lack of attention to her surroundings.

She was working on controlling her fear as an older "Hero" came toward her. He seemed pissed and she stumbled away slowly. He had a look in his eyes that promised pain and his muscled physique didn't really help in any matters. Oh, that and she was pretty sure that he was not a forgiving type.

She liked living, thank you very much and then her back hit one of the cafeteria tables.

She was starting to hate this place.

"Hey, leave her alone!" a demanding voice snapped and her head whipped around…bringing a table with it.

The table lifted and hit the guy advancing on her. She let out a loud sound and accidently caused the fire extinguisher on the wall to rip itself apart. The white foam fell to the ground and she was completely red.

She had only stayed because she needed to explain, that no, this wasn't a fight, just her losing control.

When Principal Powers entered the room, her shoulders slumped over more, scuffing her white shoes into the ground slightly. White, purity, calmness…yeah, that was going to be an epic fail.

"Miss Samson! What is the meaning of this?" she demanded and the girl felt her face flush even more if possible in embarrassment.

"I lost control Principal Powers," she whispered and the Principal leaned forward, forcing Marilyn to repeat it…in a much louder voice.

She heard the snickers and her shoulders slumped more. "Come with me," she ordered and she followed the Principal out.

Sitting in the detention room, to ensure there were no more accidents or loss of control, Principal Powers looked at Marilyn. "Ms. Samson, has your father been helping you with your control?" she asked.

It was a very good thing that they were in the detention room.

The telekinetic clenched her fist on the table top and shook her head. She wanted this to be dropped, but the next question made her _really_ glad that they were in the detention room.

"Have you asked him?"

"I haven't had the chance."

That made Powers look at the girl with surprise.

She seemed to think and then sighed quietly. The daughter of the Moon Knight, who controlled water (but she had to give him credit for the imaginative alias), often let his emotions effect his powers when he was younger, which lead to his name actually. "Why?"

The question passed without thinking and Marilyn refused to answer. "Well, all we can do is schedule some after-school Power Control classes," she explained and Marilyn agreed with quite a bit of gusto, sounding almost relived for the extra help.

The last thing she wanted was to hurt her mother, again, in a fit of rage or fear. Not that the Principle needed to know about that either.

"All right. I'm not punishing you, but until I feel you are able to control your powers around other students…you're on independent study," Principal Powers stated and the daughter of a human nodded slowly in agreement.

Until she was safe.

Marilyn sat in the detention room with those thoughts. She knew that wasn't the wording, but the meaning behind the words. She rested her head on the desk and didn't move until she heard the door open.

Actually, she didn't even move then, though looked up when she heard someone sit down in the room. She looked up to Principal Powers giving that annoyed look to the older, slightly frightening, black-haired guy with the red streak in his hair.

If she heard his name, she would know who he was.

Right now, she didn't care nor was able to figure it out, so she rested her head against the table. No conversation was made between the pair and she shifted slightly, before the door opened again. She looked up at the Principal and she stared at the two students. "It seems you two have issues," she commented and Marilyn raised her eyebrow at the Principal while the guy next to her snorted quietly.

"So, you are both going to be taking the after-school class of Power Control," she stated.

Marilyn was _really_ glad she was in the power cancelling thing was working since the boy next to her suddenly sent one of the desks flying with a snarled out, "What!?"

**End Chapter Two**

A/N- Well, there's chapter two. I like it. Enough said at the moment.


End file.
